


I Know You

by bastet



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet/pseuds/bastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get one thing straight right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for makesmewannadie

 

 

Someone was kissing his mouth, wetly and with a good deal of force.

"Mm," he said, hoping to convey the proper combination of pleasure and confusion.

Now someone was biting him, so either it hadn't worked, or he didn't care if it had worked or not.   
Or both.

And there were hot fingers working their way down his pants. He opened his mouth to moan a  
name, and then realized that he didn't know any. "Oh!" he gasped, and then, "who--"

"Rosencrantz," said a rough voice somewhere near his left nipple.

"Mmm, Rosen--"

"No," said the voice. "You are Rosencrantz. I--" he squeezed his fingers in a way that made him  
buck off the bed-- "am Guildenstern. I hope we're clear on that, at least."

"Oh, yes--oh..." And he writhed happily in the other's grip, which tightened around him..

"I feel as if we ought to know that much," Guildenstern said, his voice getting harsher as he began to  
rub himself against Rosencrantz's thigh, now was jerking rhythmically with the motions of  
Guildenstern's hand.

"Yes...that's an *excellent*--lord..."

Guildenstern twisted his hand and twisted his hips and both of them moaned and oh, yes, that  
was--

There was a voice from the window. "Rosencrantz! Guildenstern!"

"Who's that?" Rosencrantz muttered, his brain still fuzzy.

"Rosencrantz! Guildenstern!"

"I really couldn't say," said Guildenstern, lifting his head. They had never met before,  
Rosencrantz was reasonably sure, but at the same time, things felt...familiar.

Banging on the shutters.

"I suppose we should get up." Rosencrantz said, glancing down at the tangle of blankets and  
bodies.

"What else is there to do?" Guildenstern said, patting him on the shoulder gently, and they slid out of bed and went to greet the messenger,   
who told them where they were to go, and what they had to do to get there.

*

"This...seems wrong," Rosencrantz mused, sounding somewhat muffled as his face was pressed against Guildenstern's stomach.   
But they were in the woods, and there was no one else to hear him, nor to hear the sounds Guildenstern was making as   
Rosencrantz circled his belly with his tongue, one wet finger circling his hole in slow figure eights.

"Seems fine to me," he gasped, arching closer, and Rosencrantz obliged, slipping one finger in and adding another.

"We don't know each other, do we?"

Guildenstern seemed content on ignoring him for a long moment, hips still circling roughly against the movement of the fingers.   
"I can't seem to recall anything about you, no. At the moment."

Rubbing his fingers in a certain placed produced a sound he'd never heard before (or at least he had no recollection  
of it), so he tried it a few more times, dipping his tongue into Guildenstern's navel as he did. "I can't either." It seemed  
wrong that Guildenstern was not able to provide an answer, or at least some comforting philosophy, but it seemed worse to stop, so   
he twisted his fingers hard a few more times, and licked a long stripe up the other's cock, and Guildenstern shuddered and   
his hips knocked into Rosencrantz's nose as he came.

"Well," he said, after a minute, "obviously we must know each other from somewhere. Since I know your name. And you know   
mine, and occasionally yours. So you must remember something about me."

"Mmm," Rosencrantz agreed: now Guildenstern was brushing his fingers with increasing pressure against the front of his   
pants.

"And we were sent for, together, ergo, other people associate us in their minds. We are known to be associates. Close   
ones," he postulated, tugging the pants down to Rosencrantz's thighs. He settled himself over Rosencrantz, face tucked   
into his neck, and began to work his hand.

"And besides, though I do not have any memories of you per se, I also lack the feeling I *would* have, were I spending time   
in this manner with a complete stranger. A feeling of unfamiliarity. Do you see what I'm saying?"

His philosophy felt very nice in Guildenstern's ear, so he nodded, and managed something like "yurgh," as Guildenstern tightened  
his hand.

"Furthermore, since we were sent for together, and we are now travelling together, and we seem to enjoy each other's company--"

Here he faded out for a bit, as it was difficult to hear him over the keening noise that Rosencrantz's throat seemed   
determined to create.

"--while it may not be precisely *right,* it can also not be said to be definitively *wrong,*" Guildenstern concluded. Possibly.

"Anyway, it feels good," Rosencrantz said brightly, catching his breath and pushing his nose into Guildenstern's hair.

"That's all that interests you, isn't it." Guildenstern sighed heavily.

"Well...I don't know."

"I don't know, is that all you ever say?"

"I--"

Guildenstern rose abruptly and trudged off into the woods. Rosencrantz could hear him splashing a little in the stream   
near their camp. Feeling unaccountably cold, he pulled his trousers back on and neatened the edges of the blanket, just   
for something to do. Soon he found that if he wetted his finger before putting it against a hot rock, it didn't burn him,   
and he was just about to shout this discovery through the trees when Guildenstern grabbed his hand, looking angry.

"Oh, there you are." It was warmer now, that he was closer to the fire.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Guildenstern said, rubbing his fingers firmly.

"No, I--yes, maybe." His thumbtip was redder than he'd thought. "I don't like it when you're not here," he said, as   
suddenly as the feeling had occured to him.

Guildenstern squeezed his hand tightly for a moment before dropping it. "That's what it seems to come down to." He sat   
down next to the fire, and Rosencrantz sat next to him, after a moment, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled, then." And he started wondering what it would be like to be the squirrel that was   
climbing the tree opposite them.

"Yes," said Guildenstern, firmly, "at least we know that much." And was quite for a long while.

 

 

 


End file.
